110499-since-when-was-daily-quests-fun-and-innovative
Content ---- ---- ---- Did you really not understand what I meant? I have done em a few times by saying not having done em, I mean not grinding the rep to max. | |} ---- Yes, I'm the reason your post didn't make sense. So you still didn't suggest what you might like to see instead of this content. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Never been touted as fun or innovative. They do however allow someone at cap a way to progress in one way or another until the next release/expansion etc. That said, you don't have to do them if you don't want to. You still do retain control of your character after login. If not, there are countless threads about 2 step authentication etc. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No new content and just fix the game, if the game was not broken and fun again we wouldn't need some half ass content like dailies or this Living Story clone of ultra drops. I rather they stick to the ol tried and true, 1-2 expansion packs a year with holiday events, QoL, bugs, & balance updates in between. | |} ---- Meh. That bit doesn't bother me, at all. I have always been okay with re-purposed zones - so long as it's not a total rip-off. Which these zones really aren't a rip-off. What they are is ... way too Burning Crusade. I'm not sure when the concept of "revolving dailies" came into WoW, but I remember them best from my six weeks in Pandaland. In Pandaland, the dailies changed every other day or so. Maybe two days of the same quest, then they'd rotate around to a different set of dailies. Now, they were basically the same *kind* of quests (naturally, kill these, collect those, etc.) but the fact that they were different, even every other day, made it 100x more tolerable. It's just the exact same crap, day after day after day. Nothing changes. Those zones feel more "trapped in time" than the actual questing zones, because at least the those, the phasing changes the scenery when I move through. No matter how many times I turn the cameras back on or activate the machine gun nests, 24 hours later, I'm right back to activating the same stupid cameras. Not even different ones. The same ones. That, my good friends, is a failure to create compelling dailies. | |} ---- I agree that dailies are the worst part. I don't hate them, but I enjoy them less than anything else in the game. However, you gotta have SOMETHING to do in between instances and ways of improving your toon/gold. They just can't pump out good instanced content quick enough to keep people engaged. If they could knock out a Stormtalon quality dungeon every month it might give people enough to do to keep logging in, but that's simply unrealistic. | |} ---- Better to reject the premise than to distort what people are saying outright. The point of the op was that somehow the content in question was meant to be new and innovative. No one ever said that. No one ever said dailies were awesome either, but that doesn't mean we get to act all offended like they were somehow misrepresented to us. | |} ---- Oh, I'm with you. Necessary evil, and all that. Doesn't mean the 2007 design process was the best choice, though. ;) | |} ---- Yeah, I wasn't buying into the OP declaration of "WE WUZ ROBBED" so much as defying the folks who were trying to say they're okay the way they are. ;) But you're right. I've been here almost as long as you, amigo and I don't recall anyone ever describing the daily zones as "innovative" at all. Fun? Well ... | |} ---- ---- I happen to like dailies, but the way they are presented currently in WildStar does feel like a step back. Blzzard had evolved them and got it right. Until the Timeless Isle. I know I'm in the minority, but I absolutely *loved* WoW 5.0 with all of the dailies and faction-ception to unlock them, etc. They all had a narrative that was woven into them and that was GREAT! The as MoP moved on, the Landfall content patch and especially the Isle of Thunder was hugely satisfying in how the dailies and story were presented. Sadly, the Timeless Isle at the end was a travesty because Blizzard over-reacted to the daily hate, even though they finally perfected it. Now in WoD, we're likely to see only Timeless Isle-style end zones and that's sad. | |} ---- I didn't declare that at all. my thread title is probably poor in regards to what I meant. Majority of WoW players hate daily quests, I just don't get why Wildstar wanna go the same route there. To me, dailys are just a poor excuse for "sorry, but we are not able to produce other content to make sure you stick to playing Wildstar daily". I'd be more interested in more challening stuff like world bosses and stuff, if they could somehow make world bosses as attractive as daily quests, for example kill certain world bosses "X" amount of times for rewards/reputation, it would be much more fun and less tedious than doing the same daily grind every day, and it would actually require somewhat certain of skill. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So a company is not even saying that their end game content like dailies is FUN? forget about innovation but not even fun? interesting. All kind of silly defense the fans come up with is just..wow!! | |} ---- What a wonderful idea!!! Alienate anyone who has an opinion and then suggest they leave. Have no fear, your methods are working out perfectly. Look around you bud....even the forums are becoming dead. Soon it will just be you and your kind. I'm only hanging in there for the moment to lmao when you all realize you are the only ones left and are FINALLY complaining about how dead the servers are. Even more amazing is the way they let the "I suggest you uninstall/leave" posts as is and delete any post that counters them. That isnt moderation, that censuring. But hey, its your forum and you make the rules. | |} ---- You, sir, need dailies based on Farside :) | |} ---- ---- This is ~= to what SWTOR does. And honestly, we could use some of their example. A weekly quest that envolves killing all the world bosses, and dailies revolving through them would be awesome! | |} ---- I would love that ... on the surface, of course, and not in the lame Biodomes. | |} ---- ---- ---- People do have different taste. I love dailies because the daily zones are filled with dommies fresh for ganking. Though I do wish they would add daily quests that are like "Kill 10 Chua in Pvp" or "Do 2 Adventure runs" or "Get Silver on a Dungeon" | |} ---- That's true. I call those people "wrong" though. :D ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Why's it sad? Anything that makes WoW worse is good for WS. Don't you want WS to be successful? | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not excusing anything. I'm just sick of faux umbrage of the "we were promised..." variety. Write all the lengthy critiques of the existing content you like. Drop me a PM with a link. If you manage to explain the problems while avoiding stupid rhetoric, I'll probably agree and Like it and toss in my 2 cents. Nerdrage is so late-90s. All the cool kids are giving competent and cohesive feedback these days. | |} ---- No they arent too 'TBC'...they are actually worst then TBC. Remember that the first set of dailies to come out in TBC were the Ogrila and Shatari Skyguard dailies. They werent all simple run here and collect 10 boar asses type quests. They had a lot of vehicle style missions like the bombing runs in Skettis and Ogrila forge camps, and the Shartuul event where you take over the body of several different types of demons. I think that generally speaking people dont like any kind of vehicle mechanic that takes away their normal skillset and gives them another set of abilities to use. But if it is done in tiny doses it is actually kinda enjoyable. And it's even better if the abilities you get are fun rather then something like Malygos phase 3 which was 111141111411114 or some crap like that. I was actually kinda disappointed in the final adventure zone in MoP, Timeless Isle aka Rare Hunting Isle. They did all this other innovative stuff in previous expacs, and i think even in some of the first few daily zones in MoP. But then they close it out with Timeless Isle where you just run around and kill stuff. I dont think any of WS's daily areas come anywhere near how cool the Ogrila and Shatari Skyguard ones were especially with the vehicle stuff. They did it for leveling content like the Dominion prison in Whitevale where you fly in a hoverchopper and you teargas prisoners. Or the moon of Farside where you chase the pirate in a fighter jet and shoot missiles at him. Those were kinda crude and they could use some improvements, but it would be nice if they had put some of those in the daily zones. | |} ---- Lol the one thing W* took from Ogri'la is the color puzzles... they annoy me having to wait for the pattern to happen as slow as @#&*. When I was doing ogri'la back in the day was playing from Azerbaijan with 800 pings made that puzzle quest hard to do. | |} ---- Even when people agree, they can't help but disagree. I love this forum. | |} ---- ---- ---- We can have dailies and other content simultaneously. Carbine already mentioned at Gamescom that they plan to release a new world boss, a new dungeon, two new zones (one daily zone), a new arena, new quests, and a Halloween holiday event in the upcoming months ahead. I must also note that dailies are fine. The criticism behind dailies in WoW wasn't the concept of dailies themselves -- they were highly welcomed in BC and Wrath -- but the fact that they had become the only effective method to gain reputation after the removal of rep tabards. Compound this with the fact that reaching exalted status in WoW meant absolutely nothing unless you were also willing to grind for valor and honor points, which were premium currency to rep vendors. In fact, WoW became a game of daily quests while waiting for the same boring zerg-fest LFR or LFG queues and ignoring your guild. Though many veteran guilds began to die in Cataclysm, MoP took the final swing in their deaths. | |} ---- I like this type of content but the only caveat I'd throw in is that there must be some way of getting this content up and running when people stop caring to do it. It would be quite frustrating for a player who is going through this content, and wants to experience those optional areas, vendors, etc... when they can't get it to spawn because the server pop. on the whole no longer cares to do any of it. You can see this in action (inaction?) on a smaller scale with the settler projects. I almost never see them up except where I'm really bored and solo the whole thing, but they're not really meant to be solo'd but require the contribution of multiple settlers toward that common goal. They're mostly abandoned even on Pergo where the server itself isn't dead. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And it's a good one. The three-in-a-row "KILL 1000 DREG" quests in Crimson Badlands is the *only* reason I won't go there unless I'm totally bored outta my skull and looking to kill some brain cells. I love the "climb the towers, blow up the boats, kill spider eggs" stuff. If the "KILL 1000 DREG" were lowered to say, 500 ... then I'd be a lot more willing to do it. Basically, if I'm still running in a circle killing mobs for ten minutes after I've done EVERY OTHER QUEST IN THE ZONE, then yeah, you designed this wrong. I know there are similar quests in Northern Wastes, but something is just ... different ... about them. | |} ---- GW2 had the best type of daily. There's only one. But it's a list of 10 things to do, and you need to complete 5 of them. Any 5. They are split along gathering, PvP, killing stuff, doing events etc. etc. So you can pick the 5 things you want to do for your daily Laurel. | |} ---- ---- And they aren't the same 10 things every day either, which breaks up the monotony. | |} ---- ---- But your rhetoric would suggest that people should have no expectation of fun or innovative gameplay when they purchase a game. Isn't there an implicit promise by the Devs in that regard? It's true that "fun" is about as suggestive as it gets, but to say there is no promise of "fun", implicit or otherwise, goes against the very concept of video games and the cornerstone of the business model (ex - players have fun, or assume they will have fun, playing our game so they pay us). Now I'm not saying that you're wrong in being tired of the mindless nerdrage, but the troll-y attitude of "You were never promised fun" is just as bad and just as nonconstructive. If that's okay with you, then fine. | |} ---- Am i agreeing with you? no i dont think that think that WS dailies are "too TBC". I think that WS dailies are fricking a lot worse. | |} ---- Well, yeah, you kind of are. I think they're bad. You think they're bad, right? That's agreeing. Now it's a matter of degrees, right? I say they are "this bad" and you say "no they're worse than that" ... So yeah. Agreeing and still being disagreeable. Whatever. I'm done here. Have a nice day. | |} ---- Totally agree on this. The Crimson Badlands are waaaay grindier than Northern Wastes because of the kill Dreg quests (I'd include the kill spider quest also). Each kill is barely a blip on the radar. Compared to the NW, the kill Moodie and kill Eldan constructs take way less mobs to defeat. I did see in the patch notes that CB will be getting some tougher mobs that should make the quests go by faster, so fingers crossed. Until then, though, I recommend one of the following: 1. Grab bu then ignore the kill quests. Just do the other stuff and eventually the kill quests will complete naturally in a few days. 2. Grab a guildie. Makes 'em all go by faster. | |} ---- I really don't see what the complaints about the kill quests are all about. 1. The kill Dreg takes a while, but most is accomplished naturally while clicking the bodies, doing the Rations quest, getting to the towers, getting to the Fires to burn etc. I usually have more than 50% of it done by then. 2. Spiders is also done mostly naturally while doing the box challenge, clicking on the eggs, killing the spider queen (kill over and over for more towards spider kill quest). | |} ---- ---- Maybe it's a server/timing thing based on how many other players are around, but I never even come remotely close to 50% kills on the Dreg when just doing the other quests in those two areas. | |} ---- cool c yas Anyways, i thought it was pretty funny that someone also noticed the same thing i did, they even mentioned the fighter jet thing in Farside. Dont know if they read what i posted and just piggybacked or they just came up with it on their own. Randomized dailies in the meantime might help a bit. I guess i wouldnt mind too much if one day i have to collect 10 boar snouts and the next day i have to rescue 10 boars. But some fun activities are definately needed. I dont know if it was a daily or not or just part of the introduction quests into Blighthaven, but i the cooking contestant quest kinda got my attention. It was mostly boring stuff here and there, then kill some elementals, then i had to collect 10 fatty goatsteaks and went to turn them in and...wait a second, whats this a cooking show? judges, what's going on here? why is that Cassian allergic to stuff? is that Chua saying something funny? oh dang, and now it's over and i'm bored again. | |} ---- That quest was great but I dunno if anyone would sit through the cut-scene more than once or twice :-) | |} ---- Was it actually a daily or just a one time quest? if it's a daily or repeatable yah i agree that doing it more then once would get old. But if it is a daily i suppose multiple variations of it would be kinda neat. Different dialogues from the judges, different outcomes i dunno. But i that might get old too... | |} ---- I already wrote my post, but I read all the post before posting mine and added the farside quest as another example of a unique quest, that could easily be a daily. Certainly unique quests like the cooking challenge don't lend themselves to being a daily. I also understand not everyone likes vehicle quests, which is another reason to rotate them, so if you absolutely hate vehicles/simon (get an addon)/gathering you can skip it or know you won't have to do it tomorrow. | |} ---- Yah man i just dont get it...i keep thinking about and everytime i keep saying to myself how could they not include that stuff? ughh it just makes me want to punch myself in the face repeatedly. | |} ---- And what do you suggest as an alternative? And to make this thread more then just a whine thread about how you don't like something so that means the entire population doesn't like it either. | |} ---- Kill me some spider.. now go collect some feet for me... go kill some more x, y and z for me and while you are going to kill the z, please pick some flowers on the way for me. Quests like these have existed since WOW released 10 years ago. yes i would prefer questing (no matter how brain dead it is) over murdering the entire zone to gain couple of levels. But let us call it what it is all right? fun is subjective but innovation is not. You want to see innovative questing? play The Secret World. that way you can understand the true meaning of the word. | |} ---- Well, I think the use of the Communicator is extremely well done. Oh, I'm out of quests having just handed in the last one in my inventory. ding ding up pops the Communicator with a new one. I guess it's the mechanics of handling questing that I think is innovative. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----